Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{6}{y} \times \dfrac{3y}{7}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ 6 \times 3y } { y \times 7}$ $q = \dfrac{18y}{7y}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{18}{7}$